The Colliding Stars
by Shay Itten
Summary: Lucy and Erza have been haunted by a dark, mysterious figure ever since their childhood. Now they are back in the place of their nightmares, being hunted by the man who has been possessed by Zeref. The man Lucy loves. Can she save her friends in time? Or, more importantly, can she save him? JeLu.


**I love prologues! I do one in every story I write, so that the background can be known.**

**This story is Jelu, and there are lesbians and gays and everything in between. If you don't like, don't read. You have been warned. Also, almost every couple is crack. Because I was bored with the same old couples.**

**The story is mostly funny, but angsty too. And I will use sexual language, but there will be no explicit scenes. If you ask me to do one, I'll do one. My friends say that I'm an amazing lemon writer. ;-) (Actually they say that my battles suck, so the feeling of being an amazing lemon writer is kinda bittersweet.)**

**Start reading!**

* * *

**PROLOGUE.**

_Lucy your hair is so pretty!_

_Lucy, why are you sad?_

_Don't worry Lucy, I'll protect you._

_Stay safe, Lucy! I promise I'll come back for you._

_Who do you think you are?_

_Worthless trash._

_Zeref._

_Zeref._

_I'll kill you!_

_Zeref._

_Wake up, Lucy!_

"Lucy! Lucy! Wake up!"

Lucy Heartfilia shifted groggily in her bed – a single one with black silk sheets and black pillows. She was the kind of person who hovered between rich and poor, but she wouldn't call herself middle class. She was either rich or poor – it was a fork, with no road in between.

"What do you want, Erza? I'm trying to sleep here."

"Its seven already. We're going to be late for the job!"

"_The _job is today!? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"You were going to eat me out anyway, so how does it matter? Come on, get up. I made strawberry pancakes."

"As expected."

Erza ignored her and pushed her out of bed – harshly. Couldn't she be a little gentler? Then more guys would like her and she would get a boyfriend and she would move in with him and Lucy would have the apartment all to herself! Oh, think of all the things she could do without Erza living with her – not dirty ones, pervert. The bedroom would be all Lucy's – she could get a double bed – and the cupboards would be half empty – think of all the extra clothes she could buy!

"Are you in the shower yet, Lucy?" came Erza's voice from the kitchen, interrupting Lucy's fantasy. _Damn her, _Lucy thought, _that daydream was so amazing!_

Stepping into the steaming shower, Lucy started thinking about her dream – that voice was unmistakable, and no one other than him had bright blue hair. That streak of red near the eyes, the yellow glow all over him, contaminated by the black of Zeref. This dream had haunted her ever since she and Erza had escaped that hellhole – it was like a non-contagious disease, a cancer growing on only the both of them. The guilt crushed her like a thousand bricks every time she let her mind wander back to the island, and alternative measures now popped in her head like hell. When she had needed it, couldn't her brain have worked? It was too late now, she told her brain, but it just wouldn't quit.

When Lucy came out, Erza was already on the last of her pancakes and was now eating off Lucy's plate. Talk about a glutton. Jesus was coming for her.

"You'll get fat, Erza." Lucy said, staring weirdly at Erza, who was drinking strawberry purée from the canister. _Disgusting._

Erza didn't answer.

"Think about what Juvia will say…" Lucy singsonged, talking about Erza's girlfriend. They had been together ever since a weird incident involving Lucy's father (long story) and were now actually looking for a place to move in together since Juvia lived at Fairy Hills, the Fairy Tail guild's living quarters.

Erza immediately dropped the can onto the floor.

"You're cleaning that up." Lucy said, pointing at the strawberry pouring out of the can.

"And why the hell should I?"

"Because _you're_ the one who dropped it in the first place, you gluttonous freak."

"Only because you threatened me with Juvia, blond bimbo."

"If you didn't eat so much, I wouldn't even need to threaten you, armor factory."

"Well, the fat burns off, doesn't it, locksmith?"

"Wanna go, monstrosity?"

"Hell yeah, freakazoid."

"Then let's do it. On the count of three… one, two, THREE!"

"Stone, paper, scissors!"

* * *

"Ha. I can't believe that she's never noticed that she always takes out a stone." Lucy said to Gray, recounting the tale of the morning. "I mean, how thick can you get?"

"Don't talk about Erza like that. She will burn you to the ground." said Gray, looking at Erza who was feeding Juvia some – here it comes – strawberry ice cream. She was literally feeding it to her, looking lovey dovey and soppy.

It made Lucy want to puke.

"As if I can't take her. Anyways, how's things with Loke? He looked a bit down after your previous date." Lucy asked Gray, who immediately started to look mutinous.

"Bad. Do you know what he did when we went out for ice cream the other day? He flirted with a _girl_. Not that I have anything against the female gender," Gray said to the fiercely feminist Lucy, "but flirting with a girl in front of your boyfriend? It's almost Natsu stupid."

"I thought he'd changed…" said Lucy, remembering the flirty guy of the past. Gray had changed her spirit so much, and she was so thankful. She had never seen Loke so cheerful, and Gray practically seemed to radiate happiness around him. They seemed like the perfect couple, confident in the love they gave and received, so Lucy had never expected problems to arise.

Maybe every couple had their problems. None of them could match her own, though.

"I know, right? I thought that he was happy with just me." said Gray sadly, "I was happy with just him…"

Lucy swore that she would ask Loke why he had done what he had.

A tear dripped down Gray's face. Lucy was shocked. Gray never cried, except when it was about his past, but maybe your past could always hurt you, however old you are.

"Not here, Gray." Lucy said, "Your reputation will go down into the drains." It was true. If you didn't know someone, it was easy to judge them without ever knowing them. And Fairy Tail had so many members, half of whom were new to even Lucy, who had been here before either Gray or Natsu.

"Yeah, I know." Gray said, sniffling and wiping at his eyes. "It's just, I didn't know that anyone else would ever get the power to make me cry, you know. You know I don't cry easily, and now I'm crying over something like this. It's just so stupid, Lucy. I hate it."

"Hate what?"

"Being in love."

Lucy could sympathize.

"But that's what love is, isn't it? Loving someone gives them power over you." Gray said, as though trying to comfort himself. "Maybe I didn't choose the right person to love."

"Don't mope, Gray. I'm gonna talk to Loke."

"You swear?"

"On my life."

A smile split across the red eyed Gray's face. "Thank you."

His smile was contagious. "Anytime."

"So, anyone in your life?"

"Nope, nada. The emptiness makes my heart ache, Gray." Lucy said, adding a little drama to it and pretending to faint.

He must've known that this was coming, because he said nothing and simply sipped his ice water.

"So anyways, how's sex with Loke?" said Lucy, rising up, slightly discouraged.

Gray spit it out.

"Excuse me?"

"I thought my question was clear enough. How's the sex?"

"… do I really need to answer that?

"Unless you want me to kill you, yes."

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt, could it?" Gray said, a dreamy smile spreading across his face. "It's good, I guess."

Lucy waited.

And kept waiting.

"That's it? Good? What the fuck is it, a new type of pasta? Give me some details, Gray."

"I'm a guy. Guys don't talk about sex with other girls. It's just wrong."

Guess what Lucy did.

"If you're having trouble coming up with details, I could do a little Q-n-A…"

Yep, she ignored him.

"Does he have a tattoo?"

"Do I have to?" whined Gray, and one glare from Lucy shut him up. "Yeah, on his butt. It's shaped like a U, with-"

"That's the Leo symbol. Figures someone like him would get it on his ass." Lucy said, ignoring Gray's righteous indignation on behalf of his boyfriend. Why would Loke ever throw this guy away for some girl? He was hot and sweet and smart and strong and protective without being overprotective. Gays always got the good guys. It wasn't fair. "Anyways, how big is his dick-"

"Not answering, whatever you do to me."

"Well, you'll have to do me a favor."

"Why the fuck should I? I mean, you wanted to hear-" Glare. "Yes, ma'am, anything you say.

"I get to watch the next time you do it."

* * *

"You disgust me, Lucy." Gray said, looking at his best friend and making a grossed out face. Watching them do it? It would be like having his sister watch him while he fapped, only disgustinger and grosser and weirder.

"What? It's the female dream to watch two guys do it in real life."

"Your dreams are not the dreams of the entire female populace, Lucy."

They were on their way to the Hargeon port with the rest of their team – Erza and Natsu and Wendy and the Exceeds. Lucy and Gray were engaged in conversation, while Wendy played with the Exceeds and a knocked out Natsu lay on Erza's lap. They had practically had to pull Erza and Natsu away from their girlfriends, and both of them had sulked for an hour, at least.

"Really? Oi, Erza? Would you like to watch Gray and Loke do it?"

"The answer should be obvious Lucy." Erza said, looking emotionless.

"See? It's obviously _no_ but you-"

"OF COURSE!" said Erza, suddenly excited – like she was around sweets.

"don't understa- Wait, what?"

"Of course I wanna see Loke fuck the brains out of you. It would be so hot! Maybe I could bring Juvia-"

"You were saying?"

"Excuse me, but who the hell said you could bring your girlfriend?"

"Oh well, I'll just have to record it."

"_Record? _What am I, a porn sta-"

"Excuse me, little kid here. I would like to keep my innocen-"

"So Erza can watch but not me-"

"No, of course she can't watch me having _sex_-"

"But you just said-"

"Why are girls so interested in gay sex anyway-"

"So men can get off to lesbians, but we can't get turned on by gays?"

"Gay men don't get off to lesbians, Lucy."

"I'm straight-"

"Erza isn't."

"Excuse me, but if I don't get a dick my entire life, I would like to see someone else get it."

"My innocence! Please come bac-"

"Then why did you turn lesbian?"

"Because I'm attracted to damn girls, you little-"

"Well, it's your own fault for not getting any."

"No penis doesn't mean not getting any. There are always toy-"

"LALALA, I can't hear you!"

"Would everyone just shut the fuck up!?"

It had come to this. The rowdiest, noisiest person with half a brain was telling them to shut up. Gray couldn't be more embarrassed. How was Natsu speaking anyways? Didn't he have motion sickness?

"We've stopped. Let's just complete this job and go back home."

"You just want to see Lissanna again…" Lucy said, narrowing her eyes.

"Maybe…"

They got off the carriage, taking out their luggage (Erza's truckload of bags took some time) and boarding the ship. Lucy had the foresight to pre-book the tickets, and going through was a breeze. The guy collecting their tickets was kind of hot, though Gray would never voice those thoughts aloud. Though there was something he wanted to ask them…

"Guys? I have one question."

"Shoot." Everyone said in perfect and probably never to be repeated again unison.

"Why does everyone think that _I'm_ the bottom?"

* * *

**How was it? I wanted a funny starting. **

**The prologue is longer than Second Origin's. I hoped you liked it.**

**Why do you guys think Gray is the bottom? Answer in the reviews. **

**If you're wondering why so many people are gay, it's because I'm kind of a gay rights activist. I think that everyone has the right to choose whoever they want to love. **

**I was kind of sad without any JerZa and stalker Juvia, but oh, well. I was dared to create a story for JeLu, so here I am.**

**REVIEW GUYS! I'll be waiting.**


End file.
